Drip
by bunchesofoats18
Summary: 3oh!3, linen closets, and shower stalls. Two-shot. Alex/Mitchie.


**A/N: **This is my second story on here, and it's the first one with M rated themes... take it easy on me? I'm a bit of a rookie. :P

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Camp Rock, WOWP, or 3oh!3. Obviously, otherwise the shows would be completely different from what they are now haha.

_

* * *

_

_You're going to be fine, Alex. All you have to do is make it through the night without going all weird again._

Sounds coming from the closed door at the end of the room startled the Latina lying on the bed – the slam of a shower door and a lovely voice crooning out 3oh!3. _Ugh! She would make this hard on me. I mean really, Starstrukk? Why on earth did she download that in the first place?_ The girl rolled over onto her stomach, clutching a pillow over her ears in a childish attempt to drown out the suggestive words being belted out by her best friend.

"'Cos I, just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down… Shit. Alex?" Alex groaned before pulling herself off of the bed and shuffling over to the closed bathroom door.

"Be right there." She turned the doorknob ever so slowly with a growing feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach, and is that arousal as well? _Snap out of it!_The door finally opened, enveloping Alex in a wave of steam. The room cleared quickly, providing Alex with a clear view of the cloudy shower stall. A shadowy form was just visible through the glass, and this image sent a jolt coursing down through Alex's center. The girl shook herself slightly, forcing herself to stare at the ground instead of the silhouette of Mitchie. "Did you need something?" She forced the words out as normally as she could considering that she was quickly soaking through her shorts.

An embarrassed chuckle floated over the stall door. "Yeah, actually, I forgot a towel. Can you grab one for me?" Alex stood in the doorway, transfixed upon the figure gesturing with her arms as she spoke. "Um, Alex?"

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, I'll get you a towel." Shaking her head slowly, Alex fought an internal battle with herself. _This could be your chance! Tell her! _"It's not that simple… and why am I talking to myself? That's it, I'm crazy." She mumbled as she reached for a towel sitting on the shelf above her head, standing on her tippy toes.

"Is everything okay in there?" Mitchie teased Alex, completely aware that Alex was a little too short to reach the shelf that held the towels. "You can't reach them, can you?" All Mitchie could hear was grumbling as the girl fought to reach the shelf. She let out a laugh and called out again, "Hold up Alex, I'll get it." She bit her lower lip as she waited for the reaction to her statement, her heartbeat suddenly racing. Her plan was working perfectly.

Alex, however, was oblivious to the other girl's statement, for she was ensnared in an epic battle with the linen closet. "You stupid, worthless piece of cloth! Why on earth would Mitchie have the freaking towels that high up? I swear I'm gonna –" The sound of a door opening echoed through the small room. The rest of Alex's sentence died in her throat as she slowly rotated on the heel of her foot, bringing her arms down from above her head. "…Mitchie? What are you doing?"

Silence.

Alex turned back around quickly, her breathing picking up at a feverish pace. She focused all of her energy on retrieving a towel, ignoring the fact that her friend had most likely opened the door of the shower. A hand on her shoulder made her breathing hitch and her heart to nearly beat out of her chest. The hand pulled her around in a circle, turning her to face her dripping best friend. Alex gulped as her eyes found Mitchie's, the pools of mocha burning holes through her. Brown hair fell around the beauty's face, past her shoulders, and framed her pert breasts. Mitchie leaned in slowly, pausing slightly at Alex's lips, before continuing on past the Latina. Alex's eyes widened as she watched droplets of water flow from the girl's hair down, coasting over her lower back and ass dripping onto the tile floor. Mitchie's legs flexed as she reached up into the closet, bringing down a fluffy white towel and pulling back to look into Alex's eyes. "Told you I would get it," she whispered, brushing her lips against the shell of the girl's ear before turning and walking out of the bathroom.

Chest heaving, Alex leaned up against the closet door, staring widely into space. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

What do you think? Leave a review and give me some feedback :D


End file.
